


Manipulating the Manipulator

by PinkBea09



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Confrontations, Doppelganger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, M/M, Physical Abuse, Smut, Swearing, Vixen!Virgil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkBea09/pseuds/PinkBea09
Summary: Virgil is fucking tired with Deceit's constant mind games with the other sides. Virgil decides to give him a taste of his own medicine.





	1. Contingency

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Virgil felt something is wrong.

Well, that’s kind of an understatement, since he is _literally_ the embodiment of anxiety. The type of person you would expect to be up all night, fearing some sort of contingency. The sense of knowing something is off, no matter how vague or ambiguous it may be.

For first week of the month, everything was in its normal place at the Mind Palace; everyone engrossed with doing their normal routine and keeping up if any deadlines or activities of Thomas suddenly appear. Nothing seemed off that time.

_Not until the second week came by though._

It was as if Lady Luck decided to dump all of her misfortunes on them and cause havoc in their normally peaceful lives. 

It all started when the other sides started to act strange. Yes, Thomas _is_ a weird guy, which means all of them are weird too, but that was the good kind of weird.

What’s happening is the bad kind of weird.

For the past week, Virgil would somehow always catch on of the other sides crying to themselves or blankly staring into space.

But what really riled Virgil up is that _why_ do they pretend their _fine_ and _dandy_ whenever he pops up or tries to probe at their unusual behavior.

It’s kind of stupid that they bother to hide it from Virgil, when _he_ was the one adept in picking up subtle hints about anything and everything _especially_ feelings of doubt and uncertainty.

No one’s better than Virgil when it comes to questioning self-worth, okay?

It made Virgil feel left out. It was kind of like when someone in your squad cracks a joke and you’re the only one who doesn’t get the joke, and _even worse,_ no one bothers to explain it to you after.

 _There is something wrong and I’m going to find out what it is._ Virgil thought as he was lying down on his bed.

_But who to ask? Who is the only one who knows all the gossip in the mindscape?_

Then it just clicked.

The emo trait suddenly shot up from the bed as he reached for his phone and texted a familiar number.

_Desperate times call for desperate measures._

-

“What do you want to know?” Remy asked as he sipped his Starbucks coffee.

He and Virgil were in the leather-clad trait’s room, seated on black bean bag chairs and facing each other.

The emo trait swallowed the lump in his throat. “I-I was wondering if you knew anything a-about the other sides unusual behavior. I-I tried to probe, but they won’t tell me anything. I’m really worried, it’s as if they’re in some inside joke and decided I’m not worth sharing it to.” Virgil fiddled with his fingers nervously.

He expected for Remy to laugh and say that _they_ were just in some sort of inside joke and they told Remy not to say anything to him.

But Remy suddenly stopped sipping his coffee and looked up at Virgil above his aviators. “Seriously? I thought everyone knew that they got their hearts broken by a fellow side?” He shot the emo trait a skeptical look. “Like, have you seen the shitload of tissues in their rooms?”

Virgil’s heart raced and sat up a little bit straighter. _What?_ He decided to probe more further _. “_ What do you mean? Who’s the guy? Why didn’t anyone tell me about this? When did this thing start?” He rapidly started to ask. He needed answers.

The leather-clad trait raised his hand signaling him to stop. He suddenly looked nervous with his eyes darting from left to right cautiously as if he was afraid someone was eavesdropping on their conversation and leaned forward to grab Virgil’s hands. “Alright, I’ll answer all of your questions.” His voice dropped to a whisper. “But you promise not to tell anyone that I told you, okay?”

The nervousness on Remy’s face didn’t help calm Virgil’s ever-present anxiety but nevertheless, the emo trait nodded in understanding.

Remy took a deep breath. “The other day, when I was on my way back to Dark Mind Palace after another night of partying, I passed by the commons when I overheard Deceit and the other dark sides talking, I was about to ignore it when I suddenly heard your name and decided to eavesdrop. Turns out, he has been tricking the other sides into having sex with him by playing with their feelings, Roman was his first victim, he fed him with non-stop compliments, knowing Roman has a praise kink and it didn’t take long for him to get him on his bed. It went on for days, until he decided on his next victim: Patton. He took advantage of the fact that Patton was an emotional trainwreck and tricked him into thinking that letting out his feelings using sex will help him. Ironically, the way to Patton’s pants is the classic Daddy kink. Logan was the last one to receive the trickery of Deceit. You think if it’s Logan, Deceit wouldn’t try anything on him, but guess what, he found out the guy’s dirty little secret, you know, the “teacher-student” kink, and things happened from there…” The aviator-wearing trait let out a breath he was holding.

The emo trait is downright stunned by the news that was told to him. _Deceit? I knew that guy was an ass, but using sex as a means to trick others? That’s a whole different level._ He shook his head from the thought. “Okay, but can I ask _why_ the other sides are hiding it from me? I think they know better than to hide negative feelings from the embodiment of anxiety himself.”

Remy rolled his eyes. “That’s because SnakeFace McGee threatened them with you, Emo Nightmare.” He adjusted his sunglasses on his nose. “He said that he would find a way to coerce you back on the dark side and make you his pretty evil queen or something if they try to tell you anything. And also…” He motioned for Virgil to come closer to whisper in his ear. “…after he successfully has all the sides under his control, he would corrupt Thomas.”

Virgil paled at his words. _No. Not Thomas. Not our sweet and innocent host._ He felt red-hot anger rush through his veins and clenched his fists. _No. I will not allow it. NOT ON MY WATCH. But…there is still one question that is unanswered…_

“If Jack the Fibber is after us, why is it that he hasn’t come up to me yet or even you?” Virgil asked, tone full of skepticism.

The leather-clad trait just shrugged. “Like he said, you will be his pretty evil queen, right? He probably has other plans for you.” Virgil shuddered. “As for me, that is _exactly_ why I’m always out of the house, so he can’t get to me that easily.” The emo trait scoffed at his words. “What? It’s not like I can play his game too, I mean, he’s _Deceit,_ after all.”

In that moment, a lightbulb appeared on top of Virgil’s head.

“That’s it! THAT’S IT!” The emo trait suddenly blurted out, scaring the wits out of Remy. “You’re a genius motherfucker!” He gave the other side a firm hug. “Thank you! Thank you!”

“I-I am?” Remy didn’t know how to react to that outburst and just awkwardly patted the other side’s back.

Virgil jumped out of his seat and began pacing back and forth across the bedroom. His mind began running with all sorts of ideas.

 _Yes. Yes. Why didn’t I think of it before? The only way to stop SnakeFace McGee is to beat him at his own game. That ass. Slithering his way into the hearts of my friends and crushing it with his leather boots. To think he wants me to be his queen. Ew. As if._ Virgil made a face. _But what exactly is my game plan? Seduce him too? I need a carefully thought out plan, as Remy was right, he’s Deceit after all. I can’t exactly manipulate the manipulator, can I?_

The emo trait stopped pacing and turned to face Remy, who has taken into scrolling through his news feed in Instagram. “Hey, Remy?” He called out.

The leather-clad trait didn’t look up from his phone. “Yes, girl?” He answered back.

Virgil smirked. “Wanna give me a makeover?” _Hope this plan will work._

Remy suddenly stopped scrolling and lunged forward to hug the emo trait. “OMG GURL I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER ASK! THIS DAY HAS FINALLY COME!” He shrieked while having a big smile on his face.

While the leather-clad trait rambled on and on about outfit options, Virgil thought about how this plan could possibly change his life drastically. But he didn’t mind, he was determined to save his dysfunctional family from the clutches of a snake.

_Watch out Deceit, because Vixen!Virgil is coming for ya._

 


	2. Unexpected Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has triggering aspects! Read at your own risk.

“Are you _fucking_ kidding me with this?” Virgil stared in horror as he gingerly picked up the black lacy panties that Remy bought for him.

 The leather-clad trait rolled his eyes. “No, _darling_.” He huffed and adjusted his aviators. “The art of seducing is no joke! It takes _years_ to master it! Now,” He threw a lingerie set at Virgil’s arms. “…let us commence making you over!” He said in a sing-song voice.

“Okay, seriously,” The emo trait set aside the lingerie set and crossed his arms over his chest. “…if I wanted seduction advice, I would have asked Roman instead. I need you to give me real-talk, okay?” He said, impatiently.

Remy looked offended at his words. “What? You honestly want real talk?!” He shrieked and stormed towards Virgil. “Your…” He jabbed a finger at the emo trait’s shoulder, making him wince. “…posture sucks.” He lifted the emo trait’s chin with a bruising grip. “Your eyebags can give mine a run for its money.” He released his grip on Virgil’s chin, in which the latter scowled and rubbed it soothingly. “And…,” He glared at Virgil, who glared back. “…you have a permanent snarl on your face 24/7!” He huffed and went to sit on his vanity chair and began to sob dramatically. “I just watch a lot of America’s Next Top Model, okay!”

Virgil rubbed his temples. _God, this guy is even more dramatic than Roman sometimes. But I have to give him some credit for his non-stop support in planning and everything. Besides…_ His eyes softened at the other trait, who was now blowing his nose with Kleenex. _He’s all I’ve got now._  

The younger trait carefully picked up a pair of cat ears from the mess of clothes on the floor, put it on his head, and went in front of Remy because the only cure for his drama is kitten-therapy. _I can’t believe I’m actually going to do this._

The leather-clad didn’t look up even if he sensed Virgil’s presence in front of him. “What do you want now?” He snapped. “Can’t you see I’m practically crying my heart out right now?!” He wiped away the tear at the corner of his eye.

Virgil took a deep breath. “Meow~!” He began squishing his face with his sweater paws and playfully head butted Remy. “Meow~!” He said it more cutely this time. 

The sound finally caught the attention of the aviators-wearing trait, causing him to finally take a good look of Virgil and emit a high-pitched squeal.

“YOU’RE SO CUTE!” Remy fawned over the emo trait’s excessive cuteness and started pinching Virgil’s chubby cheeks. “You’re the cutest kitty in the world!” He booped the emo trait’s nose, causing the other to let out a cute sneeze. “Oh my god! I JUST CAN’T EVEN!” He squealed in delight.

“Hello there, may I interrupt your snuggle fest with my gracious presence?” A sultry voice called out, causing Virgil to jump a foot away from Remy.

The leather-clad trait just rolled his eyes. “Stop with the dramatics, Lust. You gave Jason Toddler here a scare.” He waved his hand and the door opened, revealing a voluptuous figure.

Lust sauntered into the room, wearing his trademark crop top and booty shorts, which showed off his enormous backside. He plopped down Remy’s bed and gave them a flirty smile. “Take a picture, it will last longer.”

His eyes roamed Virgil, who was still wearing the cat headband. “Oooh, pet kink. I love it~!” He winked at the emo trait, who blushed a deep red and averted his gaze.

Remy groaned. “What do you want, Lust? Did you just come here to brag about your latest sexual escapade?” He asked, his tone accusatory.

“Whoa, Remy babe, chill out. Maybe yes. Maybe not. I actually came here to help you guys with your ‘little plan’.” Remy opened his mouth to deny the claim but he raised a hand, signaling him to stop. “I have juicy info that might help.” The sexy side said, still wearing a flirty smile.

The emo trait gaped at Lust. “H-how did you e-even know t-that?” He stuttered.

Remy agreed. “Yeah, as far as I know, we didn’t tell anyone about this.”

He cocked up an eyebrow in question.

Lust just chuckled. “Calm your titties, fellow dark sides. Have you forgotten that I’m the embodiment of pleasure and lasciviousness? Any scheme that involves unbridled sexual desire, _I_ would be the one to know it first. When I saw Starbucks boy here sneak in with Victoria’s Secret shopping bags, it _simply_ confirmed my suspicions.” He swooned.

Virgil shot an annoyed look at the leather-clad trait, who raised his arms up in defense.

“Anyway _,_ I can help you guys. _I’m_ the only one who knows about every side’s pent-up sexual frustrations. I know every _single_ one of your kinks, your turn-ons and turn-offs, and when _exactly_ you are aroused. Now…,” The sexy side crossed his legs and clasped his hands in front of him. “…tell _Daddy_ who you are eyeing on.” He grinned at them and waited for their answer.

“Um, it’s Deceit.” The emo trait said hesitantly. _At what direction is this plan going to?_

Lust look genuinely surprised. “Oh, slimy boi?” He chuckled. “We used to fuck like rabbits before, he usually comes to me because a “pallid emo ice prince” is such a tease.” He winked teasingly at Virgil, who blushed a deep red. “Don’t be shy! He made me shape shift as you whenever we fuck, like, there was this one time, he made me dress up like a gothic lolita doll and-“

He was cut off by Remy who waved his hand in disgust.

“Okay, gurl! Too much information! You’re making Virgil uncomfortable over here!” He gestured towards the aforementioned side, who resorted to covering his face with his hands. “Just get to the point, will you!” He said impatiently.

The sexy side huffed. “Alright! Geez, what crawled up in your pants and died? If you want to know why I’m helping you guys is because me and the other dark sides are getting fed up with slimy boi’s succubus-like hunger, he uses sex to boss us all around here in the mindscape! It’s as if his cock is on a major leakage all the time!” He rolled his eyes and made a face. “He takes the villain role _way_ too seriously, you know? It’s getting really irritating.”

“W-what do you think I-I should do?” The emo trait asked.

Cue the evil chuckles from the shorts-clad trait. “I was thinking that we could unleash the sexy vixen within Virgil.” His voice was so sinister and all that breeds evil, that the emo trait couldn’t help but shudder. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Basically, you seduce him to make him realize his mistake of messing with all of us.”

“W-what?” Virgil almost choked on his spit and died there and then. “I-I can’t do that.” The heat slowly made way from his neck up to the tips of his ears, a dark red staining his pale skin. “Maybe there’s another way that doesn’t involve me becoming a temptress?” He meekly suggested.

Lust gave the emo trait a stern look. “Oh no, you don’t. You better not back out on us now. Don’t you realize that you are the only one among us that is _capable_ of reducing that snake into a hot mess? He _is_ frustrated because the one that he _craves_ for doesn’t give him the _time_ of the day, and now, has resorted to letting out his anger out of the rest us.” His eyes softened. “Your fellow traits are being bent physically and mentally. Please...,” He stared at the emo trait with a pleading look. “…you’re our last hope.”

Virgil averted his gaze and looked helplessly at Remy, who was looking at him with the same pleading gaze.

“ _Please,_ Virgil. He might go after Thomas next if he doesn’t get his way.” The leather-clad trait begged.

_I was not mentally prepared for this._ “I-I have to t-think about this.” The emo trait managed to say before sinking out of the room.

Upon appearing in his own room, Virgil ran to his bathroom, turned the faucet on, and splashed some cold water on his face. He breathed heavily and tilted his head up to look at his mirror, seeing his reflection.

He blinked once, nothing happened.

He blinked again, his reflection was smirking at him.

_Hey there, questioning your self-worth again?_ His reflection said teasingly.

Virgil glared at him. “Don’t _fucking_ start with me this morning.”

_Whoa, easy there tiger._ His doppelgänger chuckled darkly. _Ducked out on your friends again? It’s not hard to see that you’re a pathetic piece of shit that never does anything right._ He said mockingly.

“Shut up! You don’t know anything!” The emo trait growled out. His hands were turning paler by gripping the sides of the sink too hard.

His doppelgänger tutted. _Now, now. Don’t get too riled up. It’s simply heartbreaking seeing your friends sacrifice their dignity for the likes of you. They didn’t even think twice when they had to choose between you and their pride, unlike you, who doesn’t even have the guts to do shit!_ He sneered at the emo trait.

Virgil squeezed his eyes shut and covered his ears. “Stop it! None of that is true! I would never turn my back on them!” He yelled at his reflection. Tears began rolling down his cheeks and his breathing became labored.

His reflection paid no heed to his misery and continued mocking him with cruel insults.

_You should really consider killing yourself, you worthless, bad excuse for a human being!_

“N-no, please…”

_You’re a fucking piece of trash who doesn’t deserve to be loved!_  

“N-not true…”

_Waste of space._

“Shut u-up!” He clenched his fists. 

_You don’t even deserve to live!_

_“_ SHUT UP!” 

_Go fucking die and rot in hell!_

“I SAID, SHUT UP!” Virgil yelled as his fist collided with the mirror, causing pieces of glass to scatter all around the tiled bathroom floor.

He was breathing heavily while his body rocked with his sobs. He took one good look at his right hand, which was bleeding profusely and has pieces of glass stuck to it.

He let out a wail as he slid down to the floor and wrapped himself in a fetal position.

In the midst of his agony, he remembered his encounter with Roman earlier that day and how his heart broke at the pain of the prince.

_Virgil was on his way to the kitchen to grab a bite when he heard threats being thrown back and forth in Roman’s room._

_“This is the last straw! We refuse to submit to your sexual abuse any longer!” It was Roman._

_“Remember our deal, my dear prince? If you or one of your pathetic friends try to overpower me and get in the way of my plans, I will bend you physically and mentally.” The other voice was from the devil himself, Deceit._

_“You will not succeed in your foolish plans!” The prince roared in anger._

_Virgil gasped as he heard a loud thud resonate from the room and the sound of the prince groaning in pain._

_“I will succeed in corrupting Thomas and as for Virgil, he will be my little sex toy to play with! I would personally make him suffer if you do not desist your pathetic attempts to stop my schemes!” The serpentine trait hissed at the prince and with a flourish of his cape, he disappeared._

_The emo trait heard the prince break into sobs and was about to burst into his room when he remembered that he will only make the situation worse if he tries to give them aid and risking being found out by the serpentine trait. He could only cry as he hesitantly walked away from the door._

Fresh tears streamed Virgil’s cheeks as guilt consumed his whole being and felt a pang in his heart.

_I never wanted anything bad to happen to you guys. I would do anything to save you guys, even if it means giving up my soul and body to that asshole._

With newfound feeling of determination, he forced himself to sit upright, wincing as the pain from his right fist shot through the rest of his body.

Using his good hand, he shakily grabbed his phone from his hoodie pocket and dialed Remy’s number.

The leather-clad trait answered on the first ring and immediately started bombarding him with questions. He stopped nagging when there was silence on the other side of the phone. “You okay there?” He asked worriedly.

“Remy?” Virgil muttered quietly into the phone.

“Yeah?”

“ _I’ll do it.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tell me your reactions on the comments below! :D


	3. Unflawed Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to hear that my story intrigued you guys! :D Enjoy reading!

“Look, I get that we’re helping Jason Toddler in being Anastasia Steele, but this is _ridiculous_.” Remy said as he watched Wrath heave a podium to the center of the room. 

Virgil and Remy were currently sitting down on Lust’s enormous pink canopy bed. The room itself stank heavily of perfume that made their eyes water and noses wrinkle in disgust. It looked like the inside of a Victoria’s Secret boutique.

Lust rolled his eyes. “This is strictly to get us in the mindset for sexual reasoning.” He kissed Wrath goodbye as the latter sunk out of the room and went to stand behind the podium. “Now, let this meeting come to order.”

“Okay, I’m getting a bit freaked out guys, I don’t know if I can do this.” Virgil warned as he rubbed his sweaty palms together. His mind is filling with doubts as minutes passed.

As if sensing his discomfort, Remy conjured a giant tub of cookie dough, accompanied by two spoons, and the two of them began to dig in.

“Now,” The sexy side started. “Heed my words, Deceit _will_ be a potential threat to your vixen persona. His devilishly handsome looks and alluring gaze are _not_ to be underestimated.”

The emo trait groaned at that. As much he hates to admit it, that asshole, being one of the embodiments of temptation, _is_ truly the master of alluring and enticing anyone. Anyone would be a fool to say if their encounters with him didn’t spark any attraction whatsoever.

“But, on the lighter note, getting his interest is not an issue, as he is _practically_ obsessed with everything and anything that involves a certain shadowling.” Lust continued. “We _must_ use that to our advantage.” Remy nodded in agreement.

“Wait! Before we get into the details, why is he interested in me? I don’t have any special features that stand out. I mean, I’m just a pale, slim, and scruffy guy with freakishly large eyes. The other sides, however, are perfect eye candy. Logan has his well-defined jawline, Roman has his built and muscular body, and Patton with his award-winning smile while I basically stick out like a sore thumb.” Virgil wasn’t bitching, the other sides basically attract fangirls like magnets.

His little speech made Remy and Lust give him weird looks.

“Seriously? What gave you that idea? From his very _specific_ description of you, everything about you is alluring.  With your large expressive dark eyes, pale skin, perky ass, and long legs, accompanied by your whole tsundere persona, you basically turn him into a pile of goo.” Lust chuckled at how clueless Virgil was when it comes to his effect on people.

The emo trait was stunned. He was always insecure about his appearance that he didn’t think someone like Deceit would care to notice. He looked at Remy for affirmation.

“Yeah, you’re basically a tease.” The leather-clad said as he sucked on his spoon.

“But even if he is sexually attracted to me, how can I seduce him when I have no experience in sex?” Virgil asked skeptically.

The sexy side grinned. “Oh my dear shadowling, how little you know about the human psychic. Sex isn’t always about the pleasing, it’s also about the _teasing.”_ He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “That’s where you come in. You will basically rile him up to the point of madness but act as if you are disinterested in him, making him desperate for your attention. Once you have him putty in your hands, you will be able to bend him mentally.”

Virgil had no choice but to look at Lust with approval. The sexy side definitely knew how sex and pleasure worked. “So, what do we do? I mean, I can’t exactly just show up in his room wearing lingerie, he might suspect something.”

“You bring out the green-eyed monster in him.” A voice said from behind them, making Virgil and Remy jump.

Lust winked. “Hi there!”

Virgil and Remy turned around to see Envy sitting cross-legged on the bed, wearing a denim jacket with a green shirt underneath, skinny jeans, and green Nikes. “The name’s Envy, the embodiment of covetousness and resentment, how’s it going?” He introduced himself.

The sexy sides clapped his hands delightfully. “I recruited him!” He grinned.

Remy wasn’t convinced. “What? That whole make-him-jealous ploy only works in sappy rom-coms and chick flicks.”

“I’m just saying that nothing gets a man’s testosterone level cranking up with aggressiveness and possessiveness other than good old-fashioned envy. It basically awakens the primal instinct of a man in order to scare away other potential suitors.” Envy conjured up a spoon for himself and started to scoop handfuls of cookie dough into his mouth.

“Testosterone is also the lust hormone.” Lust swooned.

“So if that’s the case, wouldn’t that just make Deceit go all Khal Drogo and start knife fighting?” The science of the male libido suddenly became interesting to Virgil.

“That’s _exactly_ the point! Minus the violence though, we have Wrath in charge of that.” Envy rolled his eyes.

“As you guys know, we will be having a party tomorrow night which will be the perfect time for us to execute our plan. No one questions what happens on parties anyway so it won’t look suspicious. I also plan to get drunk and have sex.” The sexy side giggled mischievously.

“Lust, you _always_ want to get drunk and have sex.” Remy stated matter-of-factly.

“Are you telling me that those aren’t the best kind of nights?” The aforementioned side grinned.

“So, this party thing,” The green-eyed trait started as he sucked on his spoon casually. “Me and Greed will flirt with you all throughout the party right where slimy boi can witness it all and you will be wearing an outfit that will bare your sharp collarbone and show off your long legs.” He smiled and tapped Virgil’s knee with his spoon for a good measure.

“Slimy boi will turn green faster than Hulk and rage like a rampaging bull over to you guys, and puff out his chest to prove that he is the alpha male.” Lust pointed at Virgil. “You, my chemically imbalanced romance, will divert to your vixen persona. While flirting with him, you will have your hand somewhere on his body and stroking it lightly, his cock will twitch into action, it’s not far that he will invite you to his bed, but by that time, my beautiful self will flounce over and invite you over to my bed, with you accepting my invite, therefore rejecting him and keep him wondering all night about your immunity to his charms. As for you, you will be celebrating your triumph with us with some pizza and Netflix.” He finished with a giant smile.

Virgil sat back on the headboard of the bed and mused for a minute over what he just heard. The plan was undeniably devious and strategically orchestrated that he can’t help but shudder in excitement.

“This is wickedly perfect!” He exclaimed out loud earning him whoops from Remy and Envy and a curtsy from Lust.

_You’re going to fucking eat your heart out, Deceit!_

_-_

The serpentine trait leaned back against the shower wall as he jerked off fantasizing over a certain emo trait. 

_He moaned loudly in pleasure as he took in the sight of Virgil, wearing a short purple skirt with matching thigh-high socks, riding his cock like a mad cowgirl. He had his had on the emo trait’s ass, cupping the globes tightly as he guided his hips onto his cock. His name fell out of the tempting lips of the younger side when he hit his sweet spot. Virgil gave him a seductive grin as he leaned down and kissed him with bruising force._

The more his fantasy got kinkier, the older side felt his release become nearer as he stroked his cock even faster. _Fuck, I want to pound mercilessly inside that tight hole._ But before he could shoot his load into the shower wall, a voice from outside the shower curtain interrupted his thoughts.

“Resorted into jerking off over Jason Toddler? Are the other sides not cutting it out for you?” Said a haughty voice.

Deceit nearly fell over his ass in shock as he pushed the shower curtains aside to reveal Pride, in all his letterman jacket-clad glory, leaning against the doorway, wearing a smug grin.

“What do you want?” Deceit asked angrily. “I don’t suppose you have anything better to do, do you?” He waved his hand and in just a second, he is fully clothed.

Pride only laughed. “Oh come on, Snakes and Ladders, you know why I’m here. I know about your little scheme, you acting all high and mighty but even an idiot could see that it’s just a front for your insecurities and anger.”

“You know _nothing_!” The serpentine trait hissed at him.

“Whoa there, don’t show your fangs just yet.” The letterman-clad wagged a finger teasingly. “I mean, are you really going to corrupt Thomas? You _practically_ love the guy, but in your own sick and sadistic way.” He laughed again, making Deceit’s nostrils flare in anger.

“Really? You could have made your motive a little less obvious, you know? Me and Wrath are placing bets on what pathetic move you will do next to get Jason Toddler’s attention. Have you forgotten that I could see through a fake proud exterior? You could have at least taken some pointers from Thomas’ acting classes, because you can’t hide your bruised ego for shit!” Pride spat angrily.

That was the last straw before the serpentine side swung his fist at the letterman-clad trait, sending him spiraling to the bathroom wall. 

Pride groaned as he felt the strong impact of the hit on both his jaw and head. He gritted his teeth and glared at the serpentine side. “It’s bad enough you were puppet-mastering him before, your crazy sick psychotic form of love made him run to the arms of the main sides and now, you want him back all to yourself as if he would flounce back to you without question!” He yelled, venom lacing his words.

He shoved the serpentine side back by surprise, causing the latter to stumble to the floor. “Figures, you can’t handle the truth you lying scumbag snake!” He wiped the blood of his jaw and walked out the door, but not before flipping the serpentine side the bird.

Deceit was livid. The words of the letterman-clad trait was the whole unflawed truth. If there is anything he feared and despised most of all, it’s the truth. He never dealt well with fear before and his best way of quenching his fear was to eliminate the one causing it.

With a huff, he sank out of the room with the unspoken promise of chaos in the nearby future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think guys? Should I add a love triangle or enough with the twists? ;) Comment below your thoughts! :D


	4. Piquing Interest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, had to finish some school requirements. Here you are, enjoy! ;)

“YOU FUCKING DID WHAT!” Virgil stared in horror at the letterman-clad trait. “You just made things more harder for me, you ass!” He growls and Pride takes an instinctive step back as the emo trait’s fist twitches dangerously.

Luckily, before a fight could escalate, Envy stepped in and stopped the emo trait from strangling Pride. “Now, now!” He tutted. “Virgil, _I_ was the one who told Pride to rile slimy boi up so he would become more desperate for your attention. It’s _all_ part of the plan.” He said calmly. Lust nodded in approval.   

“You should have seen his face! He looked as if he stepped on shit when he heard my voice!” Pride laughed boisterously while Remy and the other two dark sides snickered at the background.  

The four of them continued laughing until they noticed Virgil’s head was stooped down and his body shaking with sobs.

“What’s wrong?” The four dark traits asked worriedly.

The emo trait looked up at them with fresh hot tears cascading down his cheeks. “O-oh guys, he t-took h-his anger o-out on the o-other sides l-last night, h-he was s-so cruel, he told t-them to stay a-away from m-me or e-else, I would re-receive the s-same treatment. I-think he used w-whips b-because…,” He took a deep breath. “…I-I found t-them unconscious on the floor. The-they were bleeding h-heavily, t-the b-blood was all o-over the floor in the mindscape…,” His body racked even more as he forced himself to continue. “…A-and even i-in their un-unconscious state, h-he had his way wi-with them….” More tears rolled down his cheeks.

His knees finally gave out under him and if not for Remy, who caught him just in time before he could fall on the floor.

“Oh baby, everything’s gonna be okay, alright?” He soothed the emo trait by running his hands down the latter’s back gently.

“We’ll figure something out, okay?” Virgil nodded, his face buried in the crook of Remy’s neck.

Lust looked scandalized. “Seriously? Somnophilia?” He tutted. “He really has stooped that low.”

“That’s it! I’ll sick Wrath on that snake!” Pride said as he squashed his knuckles together, causing them to crack loudly. The noise and actions causing Envy to look at him in utter disgust.

“Calm the fuck down, Sporto. He’s playing dirty like the manipulative ass he is. We just have to play dirty too, to end his reign of terror.” Envy stated as a matter-of-factly.

“We have to resort to drastic measures.” The sexy side said, utter seriousness dripping from his words. He turned to face Virgil, who was still cradled in Remy’s arms. “You will still be a tease, but if he’s gonna play dirty, you should take it to first base to keep him even more desperate for your attention.” Lust smirked. Envy and Pride nodded in agreement.

Virgil choked on his own spit. “Fi-first base? I-I’m not even experienced i-in kissing! How I c-can pull tha-that off?” He managed to stutter out. 

Remy looked at him with concern. “Aw, come here baby.” He cradled the emo trait’s face in his hands and before Virgil knew what was happening, the leather-clad trait was kissing him.

The emo trait had to admit that the kiss was nice, it was like those kisses you share with your significant other under the rain or cute dates at the park. Chaste and innocent, but unfortunately, there was no spark because he and Remy were just best mates.

When Remy pulled away from the kiss, he immediately passed Virgil to Envy, who kissed him before he could protest. Envy’s kisses were more hasty and passionate, like those kisses you share with your significant other if you two were making out against the wall or one of you suddenly got horny during watching a sexy scene from a movie.

Once Envy pulled away, Virgil had barely enough time to breathe before he was pushed to bed and straddled by a seductively grinning Lust. He pushed open his mouth with his tongue and kissed him to oblivion. The sexy side’s hands were running up and down his sides and was grinding into his crotch which had the emo trait moaning. The other sides, mainly Pride, were whooping and catcalling at the heated scene.

Lust smirked as he pulled away from a red-faced Virgil. “That really got my cock twitching! Go get him tiger!”

-

Deceit is getting sexually frustrated by the minute. He wasn’t even aroused by anything remotely sexual anymore. He was only half-hard even if Sloth, who was currently choking on his dick right now, had been sucking him off for hours already.

“Nothing is working anymore!” The serpentine side said angrily as he pulled his current cockwarmer’s hair and shoved him to the direction of the door.

“Leave, you worthless fuck!” Sloth just gave him a sleepy smile as he walked out the door.

Deceit rubbed his temples. _The only thing that I want wrapped around my cock is Virgil’s plump lips._

As if in an instant, his cock suddenly became rock hard.

He immediately realized that the only way to cure his never-ending cock leakage is a certain emo ice prince.

 _He was mine to begin with. Mine to manipulate and fuck. We were the perfect dark couple until he joined those idiotic main sides. He left me for them. That bitch._ Deceit’s jaw tightened. _I will bring him back to the dark side at no matter what cost._

He realized that he will see his sexy vixen later at the party.

 _I think it’s time to do what I do best._ He smirked evilly. _Revenge._

_-_

“Are you sure I look alright?” Virgil nervously asked as he played with the frayed hems of his purple plaid skirt.

“Gurl, you are a _sight_ to see.” Remy said as he smoothened out the wrinkles on the emo trait’s skirt. “He will not be able to keep his hands off you.” He winked.

The emo trait was kind off uneasy without his trademark hoodie but he had to admit, his chosen outfit was the _bomb._ He was wearing a purple schoolgirl pleated plaid skirt, a black off-shoulder top with billowing sleeves, which he liked because it gave off that Gothic, aristocrat vibe, and matching black thigh-high boots and black choker.

 _I honestly don’t have the body to pull of this outfit. But this will have to do._ Virgil thought as he remembered rejecting many lingerie sets that Lust recommended to him.

The leather-clad trait took the emo trait by the hand and led him to the commons of the Dark Mind Palace, in which the party had already went to full-scale chaos. The heavy bass of the music was pounding in their eardrums. Everyone was either drunk or in a room having sex.

Virgil sat on the couch while Remy went to the kitchen to get some drinks. He surveyed his surroundings; Pride, Wrath, and Greed were playing beer pong, Sloth was passed out on the floor, too lazy to move, Gluttony, his tummy bulging by chugging a keg of beer, and he swore he could have heard Lust’s high-pitched squeals and Envy’s grunts from one of the bedrooms upstairs.

The fact that Deceit wasn’t here at the party yet made him feel more nervous. Doubts clouded his mind. _What if he doesn’t show up? What if he finds out about my plan? What if he wants to go all the way to fifth base? What if I can’t satisfy him sexually? What if he hurts me in bed? What if-_

Virgil’s thoughts were interrupted by wolf whistles directed at him.

“Yo, Jason Toddler! There must be a keg in your pants, because I just want to tap that ass.” Pride sat down beside him and threw an arm around his shoulder.

Greed followed suit and sat down at the other side of the emo trait. He put a hand on the gothic beauty’s thigh, rubbing small circles on the area.

“Told you he would get jealous.” He whispered in Virgil’s ear as the latter moved his eyes to the the direction where Greed is looking at.

There he was, in all his serpentine glory, Deceit. He was not wearing his usual Bill Cypher getup minus the gloves and opted for a white dress shirt, dark dress pants, and topped it off with yellow suspenders.

 _Goddamn it. He looks classy and sexy. He’s still an asshole though. But a sexy asshole._ Virgil thought as he sipped his drink that Remy brought back for him. _This is going to be harder than I thought._

The serpentine trait was glowering at the fleeting touches Pride and Greed was giving him. But despite that, he hasn’t moved from his spot from the kitchen where he was sipping his drink. He just continued to glower at them.

“He looks like he wants to kill you guys.” Virgil whispered worriedly. “Are you sure about this?”

Pride snickered at the emo trait’s nervousness. “He’s probably already killed me and Greed in 101 different ways in his head. This was fucking easier than I thought! He got jealous faster than blowjobs being given.”

“He’s been scanning your body up and down for the last five minutes. You have chosen the right outfit. Now, we just have to get him storming down here like a rampaging bull.” Greed winked and began running his hands up and down Virgil’s thighs.

Now, Deceit was clenching his fists so tight that veins were popping out and he was starting to hiss a bit. It seems that one more action from them will finally trigger him to rip their hands off the emo trait.

The letterman-clad trait rubbed his palms together. “Time to bring out the big guns!”

_What? Wait-_

Virgil wasn’t prepared when Pride suddenly groped his ass and spank it with a loud smack. He yelped loudly, jumped up from his seat because of his fight or flight reflexes going haywire, and before he knew it, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and held him securely to a warm chest.

The emo trait looked up to see Deceit, who possessively pulled him more closer to his body and was glaring at a smug Pride and a snickering Greed.

“Get lost cocksuckers!” The serpentine trait snapped at them. “This gothic beauty is mine and mine _alone._ ”

Pride chuckled. “Alright slimy boi, we ain’t gonna bother your little vixen anymore.” He stood up and motioned for Greed to follow him.

“See ya around snakey!” Greed winked and left with Pride to continue their beer pong with Wrath.

When they left, Virgil suddenly felt uncomfortable situated in the older trait’s arms. _Oh dear God, I’m all alone with a snake. Will I be able to strike before I get struck by it?_

He flinched instinctively when Deceit suddenly caressed his cheek.

“Virgil, my dear, you look absolutely _delectable_ in that sinfully short skirt.” He drawled seductively. “Mind giving me a peek of what’s underneath?” He winked.

 _Damn, he’s good._ Virgil thought. _But I’m better._ He smirked inwardly. _Time to bring out my inner vixen._

The emo trait wrapped his arms around the older trait’s neck and batted his eyelashes at him. “Why don’t we go upstairs and I’ll show you?” He winked back at the stunned Deceit. _Yes yes, he’s falling for it._

The older trait was stunned, he didn’t expect the younger trait’s sudden change of persona but, nevertheless, he was liking this new version of Virgil. _I’m going to have fun making him choke on my cock and fucking him until he screams my name tonight._

He lifted the younger trait and carried him bridal style while climbing up the stairs, with his vixen giggling and him smirking all throughout the way to his bedroom.

 _But first things first._ Once they reached the inside of the bedroom, one of Deceit’s arms wrapped around Virgil’s waist and backed him up against the wall.

“Oh baby, what are you up to?” Deceit asked as he carressed the younger trait’s cheek. “Why the sudden change of heart?” The suspicion in his tone was evident.

Fear wormed its way to Virgil’s heart. _God, he’s suspicious. I have to play it cool and pretend I don’t know what he’s talking about._

The emo trait reached over and trailed his finger up and down Deceit’s chest. His heart soared when he felt the older trait’s breath hitch. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said innocently and batted his eyelashes up at the older trait.

He leaned closer, his mouth grazing the older trait’s earlobe slightly. “All I know is I want some of this inside me tonight.” He whispered as he reached down and cupped the bulge of the serpentine trait, making him moan.

“You left me for those idiotic main sides, you ungrateful little slut.” Deceit scowled as his arm around Virgil’s waist tensed. “I fucked you nice and good every night yet you were smooching up to those fools behind my back.”

“I regretted every second of it.” Virgil pouted. “I missed how you would push me down on my knees and make me suck you off like the good little sex toy I was. I missed the way you fuck me fast and deep and make me scream your name to the heavens.” He smirked. “You can have all of _these_ tonight.” His hands slithered down to his slim waist to eventually rest on his perky ass while Deceit’s eyes followed the action.

He could feel the serpentine trait’s control wavering at his explicit speech and actions. _It’s working! He fell for it!_

“Please, _Daddy?_ ” That was all it took before Deceit finally snapped.

He kissed him with bruising force and started grinding into him with mercilessly strong thrusts that had Virgil moaning in pleasure.

The emo trait kissed back with the same amount of ferocity and wrapped a leg around the older trait’s waist and rolled his hips in time with the latter’s thrusts.

The serpentine trait’s forked tongue probed around his mouth before moving down to his neck, nipping and leaving hickeys all over and his hands roamed all over the emo trait’s body.

 _Okay, fine. I admit he is so fucking good at this, but I can’t let this escalate yet, have to think of an escape plan._ Virgil thought as he let out a moan when Deceit cupped one of his ass cheeks and squeezed it harshly.

The emo trait rolled his eyes inwardly. _Fuck, he never grew out of his obsession with my ass. He would grope me out of nowhere back then. Have to push him away before his cock would get any ideas._

As if luck was on his side, Virgil’s phone started vibrating in his skirt pocket. The emo trait shoved Deceit away and answered his phone, ignoring the older trait’s growl of frustration.

“What’s up?” He asked. “Yeah, I’ll be right down. Yeah, I’m with Deceit, we just had a little bit of fun. I’ll be there in a minute.” He hung up and put his phone back in his pocket.

He smoothened down his skirt and turned to leave when a hand shot out to grab his arm, gripping it tightly.

“Where the fuck do you think you are going?” Deceit growled.

“Oh, I’m going to watch Netflix and eat pizza with Remy.” Virgil said casually.

“Are fucking serious? You’re going to be a little tease again and leave me here with a boner?” Deceit asked, stunned.

The emo trait shrugged. “Yeah, that’s pretty much it.” He reached down and pulled off his black lace panties, surprising Deceit.

“Don’t be such a wuss, you can just jack off to this.” He waved his panties in front of the older trait’s face and tucked it in the front pocket of the latter.

He patted the serpentine trait’s cheek and gave him a quick kiss before sinking out of the room, leaving behind a furious and horny Deceit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think guys? Should Anxceit be endgame? Comment below! :D
> 
> Outfit Inspirations:  
> Deceit: http://outfitideashq.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/mens-suspenders-fashion-4.jpg  
> Virgil: https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/tRfuZT2V6Hvjijgl-_FK37wH0rBsBYgf8ezF-kA1DUc7WdadmKADLe56SO539uw7U-dhYbVxC1FabLMFjIpLgCfsQ99rHV-9fw=w1600-rj


	5. Seed of Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm SO sorry for the huge ass delay! T_T Summer school kept me from updating earlier. :( Here you go, guys! ;)
> 
> Warnings: toxic relationship, con/non-consensual sex, degradation, dopplegänger, emotional abuse, explicit sex.

_Virgil crept quietly along the commons and was about to climb the stairs when the light opened._

_“And where do you think you’re going?” A voice hissed._

_Virgil gulped. I’m so dead._

_He turned around to see Deceit sitting on the couch, face fuming with anger._

_“U-um, I-I was j-just,” Virgil stuttered._

_“You were just what? Hanging around with those idiotic main sides?” The serpentine trait hissed. “Sneaking around with them behind my back? I bet you already slept with them, you little slut!”_

_That statement made the emo trait’s blood boil. “Careful, your jealousy is showing you snake!” Virgil hissed back._

_The emo trait’s act of defiance only made Deceit more furious as he stormed over, grabbed the younger trait’s arm harshly and dragged him upstairs to their bedroom._

_“Ouch! You’re hurting me, you asshole!” Virgil yelped._

_The serpentine trait slammed the door closed and shoved the younger trait on top of their bed._

_“Listen here you ungrateful bitch,” He grasped Virgil’s chin tightly, making the younger trait wince. “I take care of you well and this is how you repay me? By smooching off those fuckers?”_

_Virgil glared at the older trait. “Taking care of me well? You mean,  treating me like shit? Yeah, I’m so grateful.” He said sarcastically._

_Deceit’s jaw tightened. He lunged forward and pinned the emo trait under him on the bed._

_He smirked when the emo trait helplessly struggled against his hold. He leaned down until their faces were only inches apart._

_“Oh baby, don’t think for a second that being my little whore keeps you safe from being bent mentally.” He purred as his grip tightened around the younger trait’s wrists._

_“Don’t defy or keep secrets from me. Everything you do is done with my blessing.” He glared at the younger trait. “Every. Fucking. Thing.” He emphasized every word._

_“Why? It’s because you are worthless without me. No one likes high anxiety. Our poor, poor host has to deal with your shit daily and it hinders his daily performance. No wonder even the main sides think you are a useless piece of shit, no doubt about that, because it’s true!” The serpentine trait spat, every word dripping with venom._

_Those words uttered by the older trait made Virgil break down into sobs. It is even heart-breaking to know that the older trait was right. He makes Thomas overthink, plant seeds of doubt in his head, and makes him jump into conclusions. His host practically cannot benefit from him in any way. Deceit just rubbed it into his face more, making him feel even more useless than ever._

_Virgil continued crying as the older trait sighed and let go of his hands. Deceit flopped down the bed to cradle the younger trait in his arms._

_“Aw, baby, don’t cry.” The serpentine trait cooed as he ran his hands into Virgil’s hair. “I know you didn’t mean to go behind my back, I mean, you are such a cockslut that you would bend over for anyone.” His words only made Virgil sob even harder._

_He kissed the crown of the younger trait’s head. “Shh, it’s okay, you can make it up to me right now.” He purred and grinded his hardening bulge unto Virgil’s backside which made the latter shudder in fear. “I want my whore to give me a show tonight.”_

_The younger trait complied as he reluctantly pulled away from the older trait’s embrace and went inside the closet to change clothes. The older trait, who sat up and leaned on the headboard of the bed and waited for his little vixen to come out._

_After a minute, Virgil came out wearing a short purple plaid skirt and a cropped black blouse. He went to stand by the foot of the bed, in front of the older trait._

_Virgil tried his best to put on his most seductive face while he slowly swayed his hips from side to side. He ran his hands teasingly all over his body, hands lifting the skirt a bit to reveal that he wasn’t wearing shorts underneath. He felt humiliated as the older trait wolf-whistled and flashed him an evil grin._

_He straddled Deceit and grinded his hips on the older’s hardening bulge. He kissed the serpentine trait, who eagerly responded, and their tongues danced around each other fervently._

_He felt the older trait’s hands run up his thighs and grope his ass cheeks undeneath his skirt. He moaned in pleasure as the older trait spanked one of his globes._

_“Fuck baby, you look so pretty for daddy right now. You’ve been a bad girl, Daddy will have to punish you.” Deceit said seductively as he continued groping the younger trait’s backside. “Does my baby want Daddy to punish her?” Virgil could only cry inside as the older trait degraded him._

_The serpentine trait spanked one of the emo trait’s globes hard when the latter didn’t respond. “Answer me you little whore!” He hissed._

_“Yes, Daddy! I want you to punish me! I want you inside me tonight!” Virgil squeaked out._

_Deceit chuckled darkly. “That’s my good little whore.”_

_He ran his hands teasingly on the hems of the younger trait’s skirt. “Show me what’s underneath this pretty little skirt, baby.”_

_The younger trait complied and lifted his skirt, revealing black lace panties. He blushed a dark red when the older trait let out a low whistle._

_“Such a naughty girl.” Deceit purred. He grabbed the hand of the emo trait and placed it on top of his bulge. “My cock is lonely. Would you like to give him a little welcome?”_

_Virgil nodded even though he wants nothing more than to escape this madness. He dropped down on his knees and unbuckled the serpentine trait’s belt, unzipped his pants, and a twitching hard cock immediately slapped him on the face._

_He gave the tip an experimental kitten lick, making the serpentine trait moan. He engulfed it all the way to the base and started deep throating it._

_“Yes, suck my cock baby.” Deceit moaned and started thrusting into Virgil’s mouth, making the latter choke on it. “Take it all in baby, I bet you like my cock, right?” He moaned even louder when the younger trait started fondling his balls._

_The sight of Virgil choking on his cock was enough to make him climax and he shot his load down the younger’s throat. The younger trait swallowed all of it and licked all the remaining cum from his cock._

_“Aww, baby, you were a good girl, sucking off Daddy.” The serpentine trait cooed and caressed the younger trait’s cheek. “Now, I want you to finger yourself nice and wide for my cock.” He ordered._

_Virgil pushed his panties aside, pushed two fingers inside his tight hole and pumped them leisurely, making him moan and mewl in pleasure._

_He continued fingering himself for another minute until the older trait removed his fingers from his hole._

_He gestured for the emo trait to straddle him again, which he did so._

_Deceit cupped Virgil’s face in his hands. “You know I love you, right?” The younger trait nodded. “Tell Daddy how much you love him and his big cock inside you.” Virgil inwardly rolled his eyes._

_“I love you Daddy, you take care of me well and I love your big cock inside my tight hole! I want to ride your cock all day and suck it like a lollipop!” Virgil grinned as seductively as he can and batted his eyelashes to make it more convincing. “I want your cock inside me right now, Daddy!” He pouted._

_“Of course baby.” The serpentine trait purred as he aligned the younger trait’s hole with his cock._

_“Are you sure you want my cock?” He said teasingly as he brushed the tip of his cock on the younger trait’s wet hole._

_“Yes, Daddy! Give it to me right now, Daddy!” Virgil whined._

_“If you say so, baby girl.” Deceit said as he pushed the younger trait down on his cock._

_Virgil moaned as the older trait’s cock filled his tight hole. “Oh shit Daddy, that feels so fucking good!” He yelled._

_“You feel so fucking good too baby. Ride my cock like the little whore you are.” The serpentine trait groaned as he felt Virgil’s hole clench against his cock._

_The emo trait immediately started riding his cock like a high cowgirl, skin slapping loudly against each other._

_“Fuck Daddy, you fill me up so good! Fu-fuck! Your cock is so big and I love it! Fuck Daddy, I feel so fucking good!” Virgil screamed as his sweet spot was hit._

_Deceit pinned the younger trait on the bed again and started pounding onto him mercilessly. The younger trait screamed his name out of sheer pleasure when his sweet spot was hit again._

_“You like it when I fuck you like this? Do you like my thick cock filling you up?” The serpentine trait grunted as he pushed even harder inside Virgil._

_“Yes! Yes! I love your thick cock filling me up! R-right there! Oh god, pound into me deeper!” Virgil wrapped his legs around the serpentine trait’s hips as his moans mingled with the older trait’s grunts of pleasure._

_“I’m close, Daddy!” Virgil groaned as Deceit started nipping at the younger trait’s neck, leaving hickeys all over. “Make me cum, Daddy!” He whined._

_“Tell me who do you belong to first, baby.”  The older trait grunted._

_“Yours, daddy! I belong to you!” Virgil cried out. “I’m Daddy’s little slut!”_

_With one last hard thrust, the younger trait finally came, spilling on the inside of his skirt and panties. He watched as the older trait continue to move inside him until he too reached his climax, coming inside of him._

_Deceit collapsed on top of the emo trait, panting. He was still for about a minute then started nipping again at Virgil’s pale neck. “Round two, baby?” He grinned._

_Virgil shook his head and gently pushed the serpentine trait off him. “No thanks, I think I’ll grab a bite downstairs to replenish my energy.” He stood up shakily._

_He managed to walk to the door despite his sore ass and was about to open it when it was slammed shut again by a gloved hand._

_When Virgil turned to snap at the older trait, the latter immediately trapped him between his body and the door._

_“Oh no, you don’t baby.” Deceit smirked. “We haven’t even gotten to the good part yet.” He groped the emo trait’s ass harshly._

_Virgil gulped. “But-but, De-Deceit-“ He squealed in surpise when the older trait spanked his ass harder than a while ago._

_“That’s not how you address me while in bed, you slut!” Deceit hissed._

_“I’m sorry, Daddy.” The younger trait knew it was futile to argue and wrapped his arms around the serpentine trait’s neck. “How about round two, Daddy?” He smiled seductively._

_“Of course, baby.” The older trait purred and soon the air was filled with moans and grunts of pleasure again._

_The morning after, Virgil could only cry silently while lying beside a cold spot on the bed._

_-_

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Wrath asked as he looked at the broken pieces of the air conditioner he wrecked.

“Oh yes, it will.” Lust smirked. “Why not beat the heat with the classic car wash?”

-

“Damn, it’s hot.” Virgil groaned as he came out from the shower. “Ugh, sometimes I wish Thomas didn’t live in Florida.”

He wiped his hair with a towel and opened his closet.

Instead of his usual purple, black, and gray rows of male clothes greeting him, feminine clothes of the same color were staring back at him.

Virgil rolled his eyes. _Lust is taking the vixen thing way too seriously._ He saw there was a note stuck on one of the hangers.  

_Hey there Jason Toddler!_

_Wear this, we’re going to have a car wash/barbecue party today to beat the heat!_

_XOXO, Lust <3 _

He changed into a black and gray-striped bustier crop top and purple denim booty shorts.

Virgil shivered. _This outfit is too revealing._ He pulled on a cropped leather jacket to cover his bare shoulders and slipped on some black converse.

“There is another way for you to get him vulnerable other than whoring yourself out to that ass.” A voice snapped from behind, making Virgil jump.

The younger trait turned around to see his dopplegänger sitting on his bed, a displeased expression on his face.

“What do you want?” Virgil said, irritated. “I don’t need your shit right now.”

His dopplegänger rolled his eyes. “I’m just saying that besides opening your legs for that asshole, you need to plant a seed of doubt in his mind.”

“What do you mean by that?” Virgil asked, confused.

“You’re Anxiety, remember? You have the ability to make people overthink things, right? All you have to do is to make him start doubting himself.” His dopplegänger grinned.

Virgil groaned. “How exactly can I do that? He’s _Deceit_ , remember? He’ll suspect that I’m trying to trick him.”

“Seriously? How can you say that when the only reason why he’s salty is because you give the other sides the time of the day while he doesn’t get shit from you anymore.” His dopplegänger stated a matter-of-factly.

“Ugh, could you be less ambiguous?” Virgil snapped.

“He’s _jealous,_ okay? He’s jealous because you chose the other sides over him. He’s always thinking, ‘What do they have that I don’t?’ after you left him. _That’s_ why he’s taking his anger out on them, because he’s blaming them for your break-up. He’s insecure and angry at himself, that’s what’s up!” His dopplegänger snapped.

Virgil was shocked at the revelation. He didn’t think that the serpentine trait got stung when he left him. Heck, he didn’t think that the serpentine trait loved him, as he always get treated like shit.

“Wha-what? I-I di-didn’t think tha-that-“ Virgil stuttered.

“That what? A piece of shit like you is loved by someone who is equally a piece of shit too? Yeah, that’s pretty much the truth.” His doppleganger spat.

“Well, what do you want me to do then? Get back together with him? Might as well be sentencing me to death.” Virgil spat back.

His dopplegänger scowled. “All you have to do is have him make a fool out of himself trying to impress you. It will leave him weak and vulnerable, thereby giving you the chance to bend him mentally while his guard is lowered. He may be able to trick others, but you are able to make him jump to conclusions and overthink.” He pointed out.

“Why are you helping me anyway? You were a complete asshole to me at our last encounter.” Virgil asked accusingly.

His dopplegänger shrugged. “It might help you to stop finally open up to other people because you were so emotionally damaged when you were with that ass.” He smiled gently. “I think it’s time you show him that you can fight back.”

He gave Virgil a mock salute and disappeared from sight leaving the emo trait alone with his thoughts.

-

Deceit nearly choked on his spit when he saw Virgil bent over the hood of Thomas’ car, furiously scrubbing the stubborn dirt with a sponge.

Deceit’s mismatched eyes grazed over the emo trait’s backside as it jiggles at the powerful thrusts of his arm, rubbing the sponge against the car’s surface. He feels his cock twitch, arousal threatening to consume him.

“Isn’t he purdy?” The serpentine trait turned around to see Sloth, sitting on a folding chair, sipping a beer.

“I know right!” Gluttony called out from his place near the barbecue grill. “He would look good being fucked from behind.” He teasingly thrusted his hips which made Sloth snicker.

Deceit felt hot-blooded anger run through his body. _Virgil is mine. That little bitch looks good fucked by my cock only!_ He clenched his fists.

He was about to stomp over and show the other dark sides who exactly the emo trait belongs to when a boisterous voice suddenly called him.

“Yo, Snakes and Ladders! Come sit, it’s barbecue time!” Pride winked.

Deceit rolled his eyes and walked over to the table where the other dark sides are already wolfing down their kebabs and steaks. He sat down near Gluttony and stared at him in disgust when the fat trait chewed his food noisily.

The serpentine trait began to cut his own steak when Virgil walked over to them and noticed there were no more seats left for him.

“Aw, where will I sit?” The emo trait pouted.

“You can sit on Deceit’s lap!” Remy gestured at the serpentine trait, who glared at him. “He wouldn’t mind, _right_?” He gave Deceit a pointed look.

“Of course, anything for that pretty face.” Deceit grinned.

“Okay!” Virgil kissed the older trait’s cheek and sat down on his lap.

The serpentine trait felt blood rush to his cock as the emo trait wiggled on his lap to get comfortable.

“Daddy, could you please pass the gravy?” Virgil asked sweetly.

Everyone, including Deceit, reached for the gravy.

The other dark sides snickered as the serpentine trait’s face grew red with anger and snatched the gravy quickly.

“Thanks, Daddy!” The emo trait chirped and began munching on his food.

As minutes passed by, Deceit sipped his beer as mindless chatter was thrown back and forth at the table.

“I’m feeling hot.” The emo trait suddenly stood up and took off his jacket, making Deceit choke on his drink as he took in Virgil’s revealing outfit.

Envy wolf-whistled. “Shit, Virgil! Could I get some of that ass tonight?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively making Virgil giggle and Deceit scowl.

“Awww, my Daddy is jealous!” Virgil cooed at a scowling Deceit. “That’s so cute!” He pinched the older trait’s scaled cheek.

“Hey Jason Toddler, have a popsicle.” Lust handed the emo trait a red popsicle, which he gratefully accepted.

“Thanks!” Virgil began licking the popsicle teasingly and sucked it, making obscene slurping sounds.

Deceit shifted uncomfortably as his pants tightened, watching the younger trait suck the popsicle, imagining it was his cock.

He groaned as the emo trait continued sucking the popsicle. _He planned this, that little tease._

“Daddy, is that a popsicle in your pocket or are you just excited to see me?” Virgil giggled mischievously.

Deceit thrusted his hips upward, making the younger trait moan. “How about we ditch the party and I’ll show you?” He purred.

Virgil wore his jacket again, stood up, and held out a hand, which the older trait accepted. “Hey guys, me and Daddy will get going, see you all later!”

He waved goodbye at the other dark sides, who all waved back. He sunk out with the serpentine trait.

Immediately when both of them appeared in the older trait’s room, Deceit began attacking the younger trait’s neck with kisses, making Virgil squeal in delight.

“Daddy, stop it! That tickles!” The emo trait giggled making the serpentine trait smirk and continue his assault at his neck.

Virgil grinned mischievously. _Time to plant seeds of doubt!_

“I think Roman would be a great kisser too.” The emo trait stated which made Deceit immediately cease his actions on his neck.

“What do you mean by that?” Deceit growled, jealousy dripping from his tone.

“I mean, he _is_ the romantic side, right? I bet he has a lot of experience in kissing!” The emo trait giggled. “Not to mention, he’s really handsome and can I just say I could only imagine what that hot bod will do to me in bed.” He swooned.

The serpentine trait scowled. “ _I’m_ better than that sad excuse for a prince, baby. And- “ He snapped his fingers causing his cape and top to disappear. “My body could please you better in bed.”

He smirked as the younger trait licked his lips at the sight of his ripped abs.

“Oh my god! You got even more ripped than last time, Daddy!” Virgil squealed.

The serpentine trait wrapped his arms around the younger trait’s waist, pulling him closer to his body. “It’s all yours, baby.” He purred.

Virgil smiled. “Aww, my Daddy’s so sweet! But I think Patton is the sweetest in the mindscape! He always takes care of me, cuddle with me, and not to mention that he’s a great cook too! He’s basically husband material!” He swooned.

Deceit’s arms tensed around the emo trait’s waist. “He’s my counterpart, but _I’m_ clearly the better half in all aspects.” He caressed Virgil’s cheek. “Aside from eating my cooking, you can eat me too, baby.” He grinned.

The emo trait chuckled. “I _totally_ love your witty one-liners! But Logan’s are really clever! He’s so cute too when he’s being clever! He’s just _so_ intelligent, he would make an awesome teacher. A _hot_ teacher.” Virgil licked his lips. “I want to him to teach me a lesson, you know what I mean?” He winked.

Virgil snickered inwardly at Deceit’s defeated face. He knew that ass couldn’t compete with the voice of reason, much less his intelligence.

The emo trait shrugged. “But hey, I chose you, right? But seriously, I’m beginning to regret my decision unless, _unless_ you somehow step up from the friends-with-benefits relationship by taking me out on a proper date.” He said casually.

Deceit huffed. “Alright, alright! I catch your drift!” He took a deep breath. “Tomorrow at 11 PM at a club, after we eat your favorite pizza here at home.” He slapped the younger trait’s ass. “Wear something sexy, okay?” He winked.

Virgil giggled mischieviously. “I will, Daddy.”

What the serpentine trait didn’t know is that the emo trait was able to plant a seed of doubt in his head, thereby already submitting himself to his downfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're already one step towards retribution! ;) What do you think is my Sanders Sides OTP? Comment below what ship and why do you think it's my OTP! :)
> 
> Outfit Inspiration:
> 
> Virgil: https://i.pinimg.com/736x/d9/3a/67/d93a67e68442d8b4093a505b590baf35--kpop-girls-asian-beauty.jpg


	6. Hardcore Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Sorry this chapter is a bit short but I promise it will get better! ;) Enjoy!

“And he did what?!” Remy doubled in laughter and fell off the bed.

“He totally fell for my little trick!” Virgil snickered. “He actually thought that he could compete with Logan? He was so in for a rude awakening.” He popped a Skittle in his mouth.

The leather-clad trait pounded the carpet with his fists, tears falling from of his eyes out of laughter. “OMG THIS PLAN IS SO AWESOME!” He shrieked.

The emo trait smirked. “I know right, the plan turned out better than I expected.”

Remy managed to hoist himself up and flop down the bed again. “So, as much as I love torturing slimy boi too, how are other sides coping up?” He asked, concerned.

Virgil’s face brightened at the mention of his friends. “I _really_ did a good job in planting doubts in slimy boi’s mind and now, he’s way too busy right now with overthinking to even bother the other sides!” He grinned.

“Really? That’s great!” The leather-clad trait clapped his hands in delight. “Did you talk to them about what happened…last time?” He gulped.

Virgil’s face fell. “Well…”

_Patton winced as he felt the pain from his wounds shot up through his body as he limped on the way to the kitchen._

_It felt like an eternity before he reached the counter and started to prepare breakfast for the other sides._

_As much as his body screamed at him to desist all usual activities for the day, he knew that it would end up with burnt food and shrinking clothes if he were to designate it to the other sides._

_He was so concentrated on mixing the pancake batter that he didn’t notice a figure sneakily creep up to him. He froze when a warm body enveloped him in a hug from behind._

_“Dad, I missed you.” He heard Virgil murmur by his ear, with the emo trait’s chin resting on his shoulder._

_The dad-like trait forced a smile on his face. “Hey kiddo. Just making breakfast.” He tried to say in his usual peppy tone._

_Unfortunately for him, the emo trait immediately caught the unusually gloomy tone in his voice._

_“Are you okay, Dad? Do you need anything?” Virgil asked worriedly. “Are you hurt anywhere?” He started inspecting Patton for injuries._

_The emo trait felt a pang at his heart when the dad-like trait shrugged_ _him off._

_“I’m fine, Virgil. Go to your room, I’ll call you when breakfast is ready.” Patton said coldly and resumed preparing the pancake batter for flipping._

_“O-okay.” Virgil murmured sadly as he slowly trudged back upstairs._

_When the dad-like trait was sure that he was out of earshot, the dam broke._

_Tears started pouring out of Patton’s eyes as both his body and heart ached. He didn’t mean to brush off Virgil like that, but he knew the devil has his eyes watching their every move. He couldn’t let the emo trait get hurt like they did._

_Patton sniffed loudly and wiped the tears from his eyes. He tried to muffle his sobs with his hands, making Virgil who was watching from afar, want to comfort the dad-like trait badly._

_Patton flinched as he felt a cold and scaled body press him up to the counter._

_“Good boy, Patton.” The dad-like trait’s body shuddered in fear as he felt gloved hands roaming around his body and a forked tongue licking his neck._

_“I want an appetizer before the main course.” Patton’s trousers and undergarments were harshly pulled down and before he knew it, Deceit has entered him._

_Virgil could only stand and watch as the serpentine trait defiled his beloved friend again and again._

“Are you _fucking_ serious?” Remy asked, shocked as Virgil nodded sadly.

“And not only that, my dopplegänger thinks that he’s still salty about our breakup.” The emo trait scoffed and rolled his eyes. “That I should find out what makes him anxious, I mean, besides plaguing his mind with doubts, of course.” He took a long sip of his Coke.

Remy looked thoughtful for a moment. “Well…you know how I’m like the Sandman, right? Like, I could make anyone fall asleep by my will? And I know what makes everyone fall asleep.” He grinned.

“Okay, so what makes me fall asleep then?” Virgil asked, intrigued by the new information presented to him.

“Hmm…there are only three things that make you fall asleep.” The leather-clad trait started counting off with his fingers. “One, when someone strokes your hair, two, drinking a tall glass of milk, and three, when you get worn out after hardcore sex.” The emo trait blushed at the last statement.

Virgil was stunned. “Those were all scarily accurate.”

“It’s no big deal.” Remy giggled. “Every side has a special ability, like how Roman can see anyone’s dreams, how Patton can know what makes you happy or pissed, how Logan can retain even the most vague of memories, and even how Deceit knows when you are lying or trying to trick him.” He explained. “You have a special ability too, remember?”

Virgil scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “My dopplegänger did mention that, but I didn’t think it was the whole truth though.”

The leather-clad trait leaned forward, his face inches away from the emo trait’s. “Let’s try it. Just look into my eyes and concentrate hard, okay?” He looked at the emo trait expectantly.

Virgil took a deep breath and started to invade Remy’s mind.

 _Okay, here goes…um, Thomas’ irregular sleeping patterns, insomnia, and when stumbling over his words while ordering in Starbucks._ Virgil could not help but roll his eyes on how the last thing fit Remy perfectly.

The emo trait snapped his fingers and the leather-clad trait jolted as he was released from Virgil’s spell.

“Seriously?” Virgil looked at Remy dubiously.

Remy look offended. “What? Sometimes the barista is just _so_ sexy that it’s distracting, you know?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively making Virgil shake his head in exasperation.

The leather-clad trait looked at the time in his phone. “Hey, don’t you have a date with Jack the Fibber right now?” He asked.

“No, I don’t actually.” The emo trait casually said, waving off the question. “In fact, I would just be taking care of him today.” He took another sip of his Coke.

“What do you mean by that?” Remy asked suspiciously.

Virgil’s lips curled up into a sinister smile. “He’s sick, gotta play the dotting nurse for him.”

-

“Oh Daddy, quit being dramatic. It’s just food poisoning, you’re not going to die, you know.” The emo trait rolled his eyes as he placed a wet cloth on top of a grumbling serpentine trait’s feverish forehead.

Deceit was currently tucked in bed, his scaled body hot and sweaty all over. Numerous thick blankets were wrapped around him as he insisted that he felt cold. He could barely move an inch as the fever made him lethargic.

What made his predicament tolerable at least is the fact that all the attention of the emo vixen was directed to him, who by the way, is looking sexy wearing a sinfully short and tight nurse outfit.

He smirked weakly as the skirt rose up when the emo trait bent over to pick up a used tissue.

Virgil whipped his head around to see the serpentine trait licking his lips and rolled his eyes. “Don’t get any ideas, Daddy. We can fuck when you’re feeling well again.” The serpentine trait grumbled under his breath in disappointment.

“Rest for now, Daddy.” He kissed Deceit’s scaled cheek and turned off the lamp.

He waited until he heard soft snores from the serpentine trait, indicating that the other side was in deep slumber.

 _Thanks to good old Gluttony, this asshole unwittingly consumed expired pizza._ The emo trait smirked.

 _That’s for raping and treating my friends like shit!_ He scowled at the sleeping dark trait, who groaned in pain.

 _Oh my darling asshole, we’re just getting started._ Virgil thought evilly as he exited the room.

-

“Hey Verge, are you sure you don’t want to come with us to iHop?” Pride asked as he pulled on his letterman jacket on the way to the door.

“Yeah, I’m sure. I’ll be taking care of Deceit today. You guys can go out and have fun without us.” Virgil smiled and waved goodbye to the other dark traits.

As soon as the door clicked shut signalling that all his friends left for breakfast, the emo trait sank out of the kitchen and appeared inside the serpentine trait’s bedroom.

Virgil pulled a chair up next to Deceit’s head and began wiping the moisture clinging on the serpentine trait’s scaly skin with another cloth.

When Deceit’s sleeping form started stirring awake, the emo trait changed into his nurse outfit from the night before and let his vixen persona take over.

_Prepare yourself, my pretty little liar._

_-_

_Slurp._

Deceit’s eyes fluttered awake but his mind was still foggy from sleep. His headache went from skull-splitting to mild annoyance. His body felt a bit more stronger than yesterday.

_Slurp._

The serpentine trait felt a strange sensation in his lower body. The odd wet sounds from earlier gradually got louder. As his body got more aware of his surroundings, he realized that despite the heat, his lower body felt cool.

_Sluuurp._

Deceit grunted as he braced himself to sit upright and noticed that his pants were unzipped, revealing his crotch where his half-hard cock was being –

_Fuck._

He must have done something heroic in his past life. It is because the love of his life, Virgil Sanders, the embodiment of anxiety, was straddling him, with his plump pink lips deepthroating his rapidly hardening cock. Deceit’s hips involuntarily buckled up in response to the warm feel of the emo trait’s wet muscle.

Realizing that the serpentine trait was fully awake, Virgil released Deceit’s cock with a slick pop sound. He resorted to gripping the base of the serpentine trait’s manhood using his fingers, his thumb caressing the slit of his cock.

“Fuck baby, can’t get enough of daddy’s cock?” Deceit moaned as his hips bucked up to Virgil’s tugging on his cock.

Virgil crawled up seductively to the Deceit’s face, his knees on both sides of the serpentine trait’s waist while his hand was still stroking Deceit’s cock. “I heard a blow job helps in curing a fever, daddy.”

The emo trait nipped at the serpentine trait’s neck, leaving a hickey. “I just can’t get enough of your cock, daddy. I want to choke on your thick cock.” He purred seductively.

“Fu-fuck, baby.” Deceit gritted his teeth in pleasure as Virgil tugged harder at his cock. Not that he’s complaining, the emo trait looked sexy whenever he craves cock.

A gasp came out of his lips when Virgil suddenly swallowed his cock again. Deceit watched with lustful eyes as the emo trait hollowed his cheeks, taking in his cock deeper and deeper, and making obscene slurping sounds.

“Fu-fuck, I’m close, baby.” The serpentine trait’s breath became laboured. “God, fuck, I’m going to…”

Virgil pulled out immediately from his cock, making Deceit groan in frustration. “You aren’t going to cum, daddy.” He grinned mischievously.

The emo trait pulled out two pairs of handcuffs from his back and with a click, the serpentine trait’s wrists were handcuffed to the bedposts.

Deceit tugged on the handcuffs harshly, trying to remove them from his wrists. “Fuck, don’t be such a tease baby. Let daddy go.” He bucked his hips forward, desperate for release.  

Ignoring his pleas, the emo trait slid down a cock ring over the serpentine trait’s cock down to the base. Deceit swore loudly as he realized that Virgil won’t allow him to have his release.

“Ba-by, _p-please_ I ne-need to _…”_

 _“_ To _what,_ daddy?” Virgil purred seductively as he relinquished the feel of victorious revenge. “Daddy has been a bad boy. He needs to be punished, don’t you think?” He gave the serpentine trait’s cock a teasing lick, making the latter moan in sheer pleasure.

“Daddy’s being punished because he’s so mean to my friends.” The emo trait scowled. “Daddy will continue to be punished unless he stops being an asshole. He will be punished unless he says sorry.”

“Can you do that for me, Daddy?” Virgil trailed a teasing finger from Deceit’s chest to his crotch.

“You can’t do this, baby!” The serpentine trait tried to break free from his restrains.

“Oh, but _I can,_ daddy.” Virgil pecked Deceit’s forehead and removed himself from the bed. “I think I’m going to treat myself to a nice lunch, until then, you can think of ways to not to be an asshole.”

The emo trait flounced over to the door and blew a kiss goodbye to a angry and aroused serpentine trait.

_God fucking damnnit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY IMPORTANT QUESTIONS: 
> 
> 1) Do you guys want Virgil to go all dark next chapter for his revenge?  
> 2) Angsty ending or Happy ending?  
> 3) Do you guys want a sequel?
> 
> Outfit Inspiration:
> 
> Virgil: http://images6.fanpop.com/image/forum/194000/194997_1354096715954_full.jpg


	7. All Dark, No Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I might not be able to update early again since school will be starting tomorrow! :'( But I will try my best, hope you guys understand. Enjoy! :)
> 
> Warning/s: Manipulation, Explicit Sex, Substance, Unrequited Love, Seduction, Degradation, Scheming, Assault, Mentions of Torture.

Logan was trying to do some work on his desk, wincing when pain shot up to his body when he tried to get into a more comfortable position on his seat.

His backside was sore from Deceit’s visit this morning. He knew that the serpentine trait was riled up about something when he doesn’t bother to use lube and just pounds into him, rough and demanding.

But then again, the serpentine trait was always much harsher on him than on the others.

_Why?_

It is because Deceit knew about his affections for the emo trait.

Yes, the embodiment of logic and reason actually has icky complicated human emotions.

Logan relishes the moments when he held the sobbing Virgil in his arms during those nights. He wanted to kiss the emo trait to remind him that he’s beautiful and loved.

But he held himself back and kept his feelings on lockdown, Logan knew that he has no place on the two dark sides’ psychotic love story. Everyone knows those two are _practically_ meant to be together.

Even then, Logan would still do anything for Virgil.

He knew that the emo trait was cooking up some plan to end Deceit’s reign of terror.

He just hoped that Virgil’s plan wouldn’t come back to bite him in the ass.

-

Virgil was on his bed, scrolling through tumblr and humming happily when there was loud banging on his door.

He didn’t even flinch when the door flung open to reveal Deceit, who had a scowl on his face.  

The serpentine trait stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He was angry at Virgil’s stunt yesterday, he practically had to get himself off in the bathroom and it was already nighttime when he managed to get himself out of the handcuffs.

Deceit took a good look at the emo trait and almost drooled from the sight. Virgil’s glorious figure was showcased in a tight black criss cross backless tank top and short purple denim shorts. The serpentine trait forgot his anger for a moment and admired the sight before him.

Virgil giggled at the comical sight of the serpentine trait practically eye-fucking him with his jaw dropped open.

“Hi there, Daddy! I see you like my outfit.” He winked and eyed the noticeable boner in Deceit’s pants. Virgil has totally got the serpentine trait under his spell now.

Virgil stood up from his bed and flounced toward Deceit. He wrapped his arms around the serpentine trait’s neck. “I wore it just for you, Daddy!” He batted his eyelashes seductively at the serpentine trait.

Deceit snapped out of his reverie and grinned down at the emo trait. “Oh, I _absolutely_ love it, baby.” He purred, wrapping his arms around the emo trait’s slim waist. “But I can’t just let your little stint yesterday go, can I?”

Virgil pouted. “I’m sorry, Daddy.” He caressed the serpentine trait’s scaled cheek. “I’ll make it up you to right now, if you want.” He said coyly.

“Of course, baby.” The emo trait stood on his tiptoes and pressed his lips against Deceit’s. The kiss got steamy pretty quickly as the serpentine trait eagerly responded to it.

Both of their tongues danced around each other passionately. Deceit resorted to groping Virgil’s ass cheeks. “God, I want to pound into you, baby.” He grunted.

“Fuck me against the wall, Daddy.” Virgil bit the serpentine trait’s earlobe. “Fuck me till I see stars, Daddy.” He grinned seductively.

Deceit felt all self-control leave his body as he hoisted the emo trait’s legs around his waist and slammed him against the wall. He thrusted his hips forward, rubbing against Virgil’s own hardness, making the emo trait moan loudly.

They were both breathing heavily as Virgil quickly unzipped the serpentine trait’s jeans and pulled out a already hard cock. “I think Daddy’s cock likes me very much.” He licked his lips.

Deceit smirked. “Only for you, baby. Now, let me see that tight hole of yours.” He leaned down and nipped at the emo trait’s neck, sucking on the skin.

Virgil moaned and fumbled with the zipper of his denim shorts. He felt the lustful gaze of the serpentine trait when his black lacy panties was exposed.

The emo trait pushed aside his panties to reveal his wet and pink hole. “I’m so wet for you already, Daddy.” He said coyly. “Fuck me now, please.”

Deceit aligned his cock with the emo trait’s hole and pushed inside Virgil, grunting in pleasure. He pushed further until he was completely inside Virgil. “Fuck baby, you’re so wonderfully tight.”

“Oh god, Daddy, please just fucking move!” Virgil begs, making the serpentine trait smirk. “Pound into my tight little ass!” His hands dig into Deceit’s broad shoulders as he tries to rock back on the serpentine trait’s cock to no avail.

“Such a needy little whore.” Deceit pulled out of his hole and immediately pushed back all the way inside, making the emo trait scream as his sweet spot was hit.

“Fuck me, Daddy! Fuck me hard and fast!” The serpentine trait complied and began a fast and hard pace, making Virgil’s back hit the wall repeatedly.

The steady and brutally fast pace of Deceit had the emo trait throwing his head back as he moaned. With one of the serpentine trait’s hard thrusts, Virgil shot his load all over the other’s sweater.

Deceit continued to fuck the emo trait until he too reached his climax, coming deep inside Virgil. He pulled out and set down the emo trait back on the floor gently although Virgil still held on to his shoulders.

He zipped up his pants and Virgil’s shorts. “Let go, baby, we’ve got to get cleaned up, my cum is running down your thighs.” Deceit says, caressing the emo trait’s hips.

“I’ve got it covered.” Virgil snapped his fingers and the cum dripping on his thighs and the one on the serpentine trait’s sweater disappeared. “But I still can’t walk, Daddy.” He said sheepishly.

Deceit chuckled as he picked up the emo trait and gently placed him on the bed. When he turned to walk toward the door, a small hand on his wrist stopped him.

“Don’t go, Daddy.” He turned to see Virgil, pouting childishly. The emo trait always got clingy after sex.

Deceit grinned and pinched one of the emo trait’s chubby cheeks. “I’ll be back, baby. I’ll just get us some food and refreshments.” He kissed the cheek that he pinched and went out of the room.

As soon as the serpentine trait was out of sight, Virgil dropped the facade and fiddled nervously with his steampunk time in a bottle necklace. Today would be the day that he would unleash his dark powers to finally rain on Deceit’s goddamn parade.

_Okay, breathe. You can do this. He’s stupid enough to believe your acts. When this plan is successful, everything will go back to normal, yeah. Just think that when that ass gets served, humanity will be restored._

When Virgil heard footsteps by the stairs, he quickly altered his outfit, making his shorts a bit more shorter and his top a bit more tighter. His body would make a perfect distraction for his next move.

The door opened, revealing Deceit holding a plate full of churros and two glasses of iced tea. The emo trait squealed in delight as the serpentine trait set down the plate on the dresser and handed him a glass.

“Yay! Thanks, Daddy!” Virgil took a big sip of his drink as Deceit took the other glass and flopped down on the the other side of the bed, pulling out his phone.

By sitting beside Deceit, Virgil was able to get a good view of the serpentine trait’s side profile.

_Ugh. The world is unfair sometimes. How can Deceit pull off looking so attractive? I would have married him a long time ago if he wasn’t such an asshole._

“Like what you see, baby?” Deceit smirked as the emo trait blushed in embarassment for being caught. “Don’t worry, I’m all yours.” He purred.

Virgil looked away quickly. _Damn, he caught me staring at him!_

The emo trait reached over to his dresser and took a churro from the plate. He took a bite and chewed quietly while going over his next move.

 _Hm, how do I get his attention away from his drink? Hmm…I know!_ An idea suddenly popped up in Virgil’s head.

Virgil let out a fake yawn, arms coming up to stretch above his head, making his top rise a bit. He smirked inwardly when he saw Deceit gaze at the exposed sliver of skin from his peripheral vision.

Next, the emo trait stretched his legs, purposely making it slow and sensual for the serpentine trait. He knew that besides his face and ass, Deceit had a thing for his legs too, liking how long they were.

Virgil felt a surge of pride rush through him when the serpentine trait couldn’t take his eyes off him. “Daddy, what’s wrong?” He asked innocently, batting his eyelashes the way he knew Deceit would melt at the sight of it.

“N-nothing, ba-baby.” The serpentine trait stumbled over his words, making Virgil stifle a laugh.

 _It’s working! It’s actually working!_ The emo trait thought excitedly. _Now, for the finale._

Virgil fumbled with his phone, “accidentally” dropping it under the bed. “Oops, I dropped my phone, clumsy me!” He giggled childishly and bent over the side of his bed, exposing his denim-clad perky ass to Deceit.

The emo trait bit his tongue to keep himself from laughing when he heard the serpentine mumble an excuse to go to the bathroom and the bathroom door slam close.

Virgil pumped his fist in the air. _Ha! I got him hard! He’s such a pervert that he can’t control his urges!_

He quickly opened the secret latch of his necklace and reached over to pour the contents inside Deceit’s drink. He used the straw to dissolve the powder in the drink.

Virgil pretended to be busy with his phone when the bathroom door opened. He smirked inwardly as he noticed that Deceit jacked off in the bathroom, judging by his newly-washed hand.

 _Take a sip, please._ His heart soared when the serpentine trait took a huge gulp of his drink and plopped down next to him on the bed, sighing deeply with his arm covering both of his eyes.

_Now, time to stall!_

“Daddy?” Deceit removed his arm from his eyes and saw Virgil’s face hovering above his own. “Yes, baby?” The serpentine trait asked.

The emo trait fiddled with the hem of his shorts nervously. “I was thinking and…,” He took a deep breath. “…I want to take our relationship to the next level.” He finished the sentence quickly.

“What do you mean, baby?” Deceit asked, a bit confused. “I believe we had our first time ages ago?”

“No! I mean, not that. I was thinking more of…marriage?” Virgil asked quietly.

The serpentine trait took a minute to process what he just heard. He had been planning to make Virgil his pretty evil queen for a while now through emotional manipulation, he didn’t expect for the emo trait to agree so easily.

But what the hell, now, Virgil was practically throwing himself to him and he loved every second of it. He also made sure that wretched pencil pusher won’t go near his vixen anytime soon.

Deceit sneakily snaked an arm around the emo trait’s waist, pulling him to his lap.

Virgil squeaked in surprise as he was now straddling the serpentine trait’s waist.

“Why of course, _wifey_. I accept your proposal.” Deceit purred as the emo trait blushed. He took one of Virgil’s hands and kissed his knuckles, flustering the emo trait further. “As long as you leave those idiotic main sides and come live with me.”

The serpentine trait saw the conflicted look on Virgil’s face and scowled. “We talked about this, Virgil. It’s either me or _them._ ” He hissed the last word, venom dripping from his tone.

When the emo trait didn’t answer for a while, Deceit’s grip on his waist tightened. “ _Well?_ Me or them?” He sneered.

“You, Daddy.” Virgil replied, not missing a beat.

The serpentine trait smirked and tugged the emo trait closer to him, their faces inches apart. “Good decision, baby.” He purred as he pressed his lips harshly against Virgil’s.

The emo trait just let Deceit probe his forked tongue inside his mouth.

_You’re going to pass the fuck out in three…two…one._

The serpentine trait’s body hit the floor with a loud _thud_.

Virgil wiped his mouth and pulled out his phone, dialing a number.  

“Hello?” A voice from the speaker sounded.

_“It’s done.”_

-

_The night before…_

“Guys! What if we just dump him in a big pot of boiling water?” Greed suggested, as if it was the most obvious solution.

Envy rolled his eyes. “That’s so old-fashioned. How about we just castrate him?” He grinned evilly.

“Ew! I’m not cleaning up after his dismembered cock!” Lust stuck his tongue out of digust.

“You’re such a hypocrite, you saw his cock numerous times already!” Pride sneered. “And I quote: ‘It’s so big and thick!’”

Lust look offended. “How dare you!” He shrieked. “Why I never - !”

Sloth snickered behind his hand, making Lust glare at him. “What? It’s true!” He shrugged casually.

“Could all of you just shut up for a moment!” Wrath roared with his mega-amplified voice, silencing the whole room. “Damn! It’s like taking care of children!” He huffed and crossed his leather-clad arms above his chest.

“We can’t kill him even if that fucker deserves it. Sides don’t die, remember? And besides, do you really want a fast and swift torture for that ass?” All the other dark sides shook their heads. “I suggest _major_ pain and slow torture for that piece of shit.” Wrath finished with a smirk.

“Genius!” Gluttony exclaimed, pieces of chips spilling out of his mouth, making the other dark sides cringe in disgust.

“And we could use the torture room in the subconscious.” Envy pointed out.

“We have a torture room?” Lust asked, dumbfounded. “Why didn’t anyone tell me about it?” He pouted.

“Oh please!” Pride scoffed. “You would have probably turned into sex chamber like the one in Fifty Shades of Grey!” He howled with laughter.

Everyone but Lust, who was scowling, doubled in laughter.

“Hey guys?” Everyone turned to look at Virgil who was sitting on the bottom of staircase. “You guys want vengeance too?” The emo trait asked.

All the dark sides nodded. “Wanna go all dark, no stars?” All the dark sides grinned evilly.

Virgil grinned darkly. “I have a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, due to demand, I WILL BE MAKING A SEQUEL! :D Less fluff/hilarity, more on angst/dark! You guys love that? ;) I think you guys know by now what is my Sanders Sides OTP! Say it out loud in the comments! ;)
> 
> Outfit Inspirations:
> 
> Virgil:  
> Outfit: https://2.bp.blogspot.com/-jm-TvM9Vzw0/WyLmPWzBlgI/AAAAAAACU8U/l10fDDYhfP4WLcwoxmeGTW6gBDlA-80nACLcBGAs/s1600/35228544_1817225835004625_3624445385524641792_n.jpg  
> Necklace: https://www.etsy.com/listing/67718273/steampunk-necklace-time-in-a-bottle-with
> 
> Deceit:  
> Outfit: https://www.instaloverz.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/07/1-Casual-Outfits-For-Men.jpg


End file.
